La Vengeance d'une Cracmol
by Loline
Summary: Je m'appelle Opaline Goodwin, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis une cracmol. Voici mon histoire... Mini story en 3 parties !
1. PART 1  Et j'ai grandis vite, trop vite

Titre : La vengeance d'une Cracmol.

Auteur : Loline

Résumé : Toute est dans le titre. Venez découvrir l'histoire d'une Cracmol.

Disclamair : Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling, vous le savez-bien :)

Blablas de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Petit pause dans mon autre histoire (le nouveau chapitre sera publié lundi prochain) pour cette mini histoire en 3 parties. Ça m'a pris comme ça, l'idée à jailli et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 1<strong>

**Et j'ai grandis vite, trop vite, mon enfance m'avais été volée.**

_17 Août 1993 au 31 Août 2007_

Comme chez les moldus, dans le monde des sorciers il y a des parias. Des catégories de personnes moins acceptées que d'autres.

Dans le monde des sorciers, la première catégorie de parias sont de moins en moins vu comme tel. Ce sont les nés-moldus ou « sang-de-bourbe ». Ils sont méprisés par certains sorciers qui s'appelle eux-mêmes « sang pur » et qui considèrent les nés-moldus comme des sous-sorciers, car ils n'ont pas reçu leurs pouvoirs magiques par héritage sanguin. Pour ces « sang purs », les nés-moldus ne sont que des moldus qui ont subi une mutation quelconque et qui sont par un heureux (ou malheureux selon le point de vue) hasard devenus sorciers. Les nés-moldus leurs sont donc par définition inférieur.

La seconde catégorie de parias n'est apparue que très récemment dans l'histoire du monde sorcier. Bien que cette sorte d'individu existe depuis des siècles ils n'ont été considérés comme des parias que depuis 1980 après la première chute de Voldemort, mais surtout depuis la fin de la guerre du Survivant en 1998. Ce sont, bien entendu, les mangemorts, partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, haïs par la première catégorie et par bien d'autres sorciers. Pour la plupart ils sont en prison à Azkaban et pour ceux qui y ont échappé la vie est dure, faite de misère.

La troisième catégorie de parias est, elle, méprisée de tous depuis des siècles. Contrairement aux nés-moldus, il n'y a malheureusement pas eu de changement de leurs conditions après la plus grande guerre de notre époque moderne. Ils sont vus comme une erreur de la nature. Ils ne sont pas le résultat d'une mutation bénéfique, comme sont considérés les nés-moldus, mais plutôt le résultat d'une régression du genre humain. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers à part entière, ce ne sont pas des moldus non plus, ils sont perdus entre deux mondes, traités comme des moins que rien. Ces parias, on les nomme : Cracmols.

Je m'appelle Opaline Goodwin, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis une cracmol.

Voici mon histoire.

oOoOo

Je suis née le 17 aout 1993. Sirius Black venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban et Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas encore revenu au pouvoir. C'était encore une époque de paix. Je suis fille d'une bonne famille de sorciers. Un père d'une lignée de dix générations de sorciers et une mère fille d'une née-moldue voulant à tous prix fuir ses origines.  
>J'ai toujours été mignonne, je dis ça sans prétention. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'adulaient. J'étais leur petit trésor, une magnifique enfant pour un futur magnifique. Mes parents m'avaient nommée Opaline car j'avais de jolis cheveux blonds, un teint de porcelaine et de grands yeux mordorés. Mes parents faisaient déjà des plans sur la comète à mon sujet, une scolarité sans défaut à Poudlard, de préférence à Serdaigle, une rencontre avec un jeune et riche sorcier de longue lignée suivit d'un mariage permettant à mes parents d'accéder à l'élite des familles par mon intermédiaire. Quand j'étais petite, cette voie était la seule que je voulais suivre et du haut de mes cinq ans je charmais tous les adultes qui venaient à la maison, pour prendre le thé avec ma mère ou parler affaires avec mon père. J'avais une sœur de deux années mon aînée, Jade. Moins gâtée par la nature que moi, Jade étais plus potelée, avait des cheveux châtains ternes et des yeux d'un banal marron. Quand je suis née, mes parents la délaissèrent quelque peu pour s'occuper de moi et elle se vengea dans les années qui suivirent en mangeant tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main, supportant les remontrances de notre mère et le regard désapprobateur de notre père. Elle en développa une jalousie maladive à mon égard.<p>

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre du Survivant, j'avais atteint l'âge de huit ans et ma sœur venait de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Mes parents, eux, s'inquiétaient que je ne montrai encore aucun signe de magie. Bien sûr chez certains enfants cela se déclarait tard ou même parfois après la réception de la lettre pour Poudlard, alors ils attendirent cette lettre, presque désespérément. Mais à l'aube de mes onze ans, je ne l'avais toujours pas reçu. Mon père très inquiet m'emmena à Ste Mangouste. Nous avions utilisé le réseau de cheminée pour nous y rendre. Mon père me tenait dans ses bras lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital à la mi-août 2004. J'ai alors subit pendant une semaine de nombreux tests. Le diagnostic qui tomba le 29 août 2004 fut sans appel, j'étais une cracmol.

Je me souviens que mon père ne m'a plus touché depuis. Effaré, il se contentait de me fixer. Ce jour-là, sans un mot, il a payé l'hôpital, il a ensuite pris de la poudre de cheminette d'un petit sac qu'il avait avec lui et m'en a mis dans la main, enfin il était entré dans l'âtre d'une des cheminées de Ste Mangouste et a prononcé le nom de notre maison. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre quand il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. J'avais onze, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, juste que j'avais un problème, que je n'irais jamais à Poudlard moi qui en avait tellement entendu parler et que ça me séparait de mon père qui avait préféré rentrer sans moi. Peut-être avait-il espéré que je me perde dans le réseau, mais j'étais à mon tour entré dans l'âtre où mon père avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt et les joues ruisselantes de larmes j'avais prononcé le nom de ma maison.  
>J'avais voulu courir dans les bras de ma mère, mais elle était en pleur elle aussi dans les bras de mon père balbutiant « Comment est-ce possible ? Comment avons-nous pu engendrer ça ? Ce n'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar, mon bébé une cracmol, ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? … »<p>

A onze quand votre nature, votre essence, ce que vous êtes est la raison pour laquelle vos parents sont malheureux et vous tourne le dos, vous grandissez vite, trop vite.

Ainsi, du jour au lendemain mes parents ne m'adressèrent plus la parole, comme si le fait de m'ignorer pouvait me faire disparaître, moi et ma tare. Ils avaient tellement honte que j'en étais venue à me détester de leur faire subir ça. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils expliquèrent à leur entourage que ma subite absence à leurs côtés était due au fait que j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable, une maladie orpheline, malheureux héritage des ascendants moldue de ma mère. J'étais née pour être le futur de ma famille et puis j'étais devenue son pire déshonneur. Mes parents reportèrent alors tous leurs espoirs sur ma sœur Jade qui trouva là le plus bel accomplissement de sa vie, avoir de nouveau l'attention de nos parents, mais surtout, la joie de me voir devenir moins qu'elle, moins que rien.

De mes onze à quatorze ans, j'ai vécu recluse, ne sortant que très peu de ma chambre et encore moins de la maison. Seul notre vieille elfe de maison, Barnie, s'occupait de moi, elle m'apportait à manger, essayait de discuter avec moi, ce qui n'était pas facile. Plusieurs fois, juste après la rentrée de septembre où j'aurais dû me rendre à Poudlard, j'étais sujette à de violentes crises de colère quand, par exemple, elle m'apportait ma nourriture d'un claquement de doigt alors que moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Je cassais tout ce que je pouvais, jeter la vaisselle à travers ma chambre, déchirais mes robes de sorcières. Mais Barnie était devenue patiente avec l'âge, un peu lunatique aussi, et elle continua à s'occuper de moi, n'utilisant plus de magie en ma présence. De la jolie fleur que j'avais été il ne restait plus rien, je m'étais flétrie. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi mes parents me rejetaient, j'analysais ma nature, pourquoi je n'avais pas hérité de la magie. J'avais presque fini par penser comme eux, que j'étais une moins que rien, inutile, les plaies sur mes poignets en sont le témoignage. J'ai pensé cela jusque juillet 2005, à l'époque, ma seule source de joie était la lecture que m'avais enseigné Barnie. Dans tous les livres que j'avais pu lire, pas une fois il était mentionné de manière positive un cracmol. Je commençais à développer une haine féroce envers les sorciers. Et ma sœur, qui était rentrée à la maison pour l'été, n'arrangeait pas mon état d'esprit, pendant les vacances elle prit un malin plaisir à me rappeler que je n'avais pas de baguette, pas une once de magie en moi. Elle me terrifiait en métamorphosant les objets que j'aimais en d'horribles créatures, araignée, crapauds, serpents... Elle me lançait des sorts anodins mais très perturbant, comme me faire vomir des limaces, faire que mes jambes dansent toutes seules, me rendre muette, changer ma couleur de peau, de mes cheveux, se vengeant de ma beauté... Et elle faisait tout ça sans que personne ne la réprimande. Mes parents ne disaient rien, ils étaient trop fiers qu'elle sache manipuler sa baguette magique pour y prêter attention.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

Je sais que normalement les sorcier de premiers cycle n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais bon j'avais envie que Jade soit pernicieuse.

N'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est comme de l'engrais pour les plantes, plus on en a mieux on s'épanouie !

Bisous

Lol!ne


	2. PART 2 Et la connaissance sera ma magie

Titre : La vengeance d'une Cracmol.

Auteur : Loline

Résumé : Opaline Goodwin est une cracmol. Après une enfance honteuse, que fera-t-elle de son adolescence et de sa première expérience dans le monde moldu ?

Disclamair : Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling, vous le savez-bien :)

Blablas de l'auteur : Et voilà la fin de cette mini histoire. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. A tout de suite après ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 2<strong>

**Et la connaissance sera ma magie, mes mains ma baguette**

_1__er__ Septembre 2007 au 18 Août 2010  
><em>

En septembre 2007, pour la première fois je sortis de la maison, ma prison. Fatigué de me voir constamment tourner en rond dans la maison, leur rappelant ma condition et l'erreur qu'ils avaient engendré, mes parents avaient eu l'idée de se débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant chez un cousin moldu de ma mère, ne connaissant pas le monde des sorciers. Etant fille d'une sorcière née-moldue, elle possédait encore de la famille moldue vivante. L'excuse qu'ils invoquèrent auprès de ce cousin pour qu'il accepte de me garder, fut qu'ils travaillaient aux quatre coins de la planète et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus me prendre avec eux, il me fallait un foyer stable pour m'épanouir. Je me retrouvais donc pendant un an chez les Reeves, des personnes tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu et leur fille, Sandra.

Je devais alors tout apprendre du monde moldu dont je ne savais absolument rien. Curieusement, je faisais partie de ce monde moldu, cela dû au fait que j'étais dépourvue de magie mais j'en étais coupée depuis ma naissance et tout m'étais inconnu. Les premiers mois ont été extrêmement difficiles, tout y était effrayant, les bruits, les odeurs, la technologie, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y habituer. Et pour me rendre encore la vie plus difficile, ma cousine, qui ne valait pas mieux que ma sœur, me pensait dérangée, toute droite sortie d'une colonie de hippies car je ne savais pas me servir d'un ordinateur ou d'un téléphone. Elle eut tôt fait de me créer une mauvaise réputation au secondaire où elle était populaire, bonne élève, reine du bal et cheerleader. Et bien entendu, personne ne la mécontenta en essayant de me connaître. En plus de ses perfidies, j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'administration de l'établissement et cela dû à mon retard scolaire, même si je savais lire et compter je ne connaissais absolument rien de l'histoire moldue, de leurs sciences, physique, biologie, je ne connaissais pas non plus leurs sports, rien, tout m'était étranger. J'ai pris sur moi, une fois encore, commençant à mépriser ces moldus qui étaient méchants avec les personnes différentes d'eux. J'avais cru innocemment qu'ils ne se comporteraient pas comme les sorciers. Je me rendis compte alors, que je n'étais ni moldue, ni sorcière, j'étais à part et ça, c'était insoutenable.

Pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche, je gardais l'enfant d'une voisine, une petite tête blonde énergique et joyeuse, j'appréciais de le garder car du haut de ses quatre ans il était encore innocent et non pas perverti par la vie. Il ne me jugeait pas. Je me baladais aussi, seule, dans le Londres côté moldu que je n'avais jamais exploré. J'étais bien, noyée au milieu de cette masse d'individus indifférents au monde pourtant merveilleux qui les entourait. J'avais aussi découvert une médiathèque à côté du lieu où je résidais. C'était pour moi le plus beau des lieux, adorant lire, ayant une soif de savoir inassouvie, cet endroit regorgeant d'informations à découvrir, par la quantité de livre et l'accès gratuit à internet, était presque le saint graal. Je profitais finalement de cette année pour lire tout ce qui se trouvait à la médiathèque. Mode, art, technologie, science, histoire, littérature, musique, géographie… L'année passa finalement et petit à petit j'avais apprivoisé le monde moldu. J'avais vite appris et je m'étais adaptée tout aussi rapidement. Depuis mon enfance je m'adaptais, c'était une seconde nature.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, le cousin de ma mère expliqua poliment qu'il ne pouvait me garder, Sandra leur avait fait une scène et ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à lui dire non, c'était leur enfant, je n'étais que la fille d'une cousine éloignée et bizarre. De retour à la maison pour l'été 2008 je subissais de nouveau les assauts de méchancetés de Jade qui allait entrer en dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et était libérée de la trace, tandis que le monde sorcier fêtait l'anniversaire des dix ans de la chute du Lord Noir.

Juste après la rentrée de Jade en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, ma grand-tante, Agatha Goodwin, vint prendre le thé à la maison. Je me souvenais que je l'avais rencontré quand j'étais petite et qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi, mais elle était une sorcière et donc son comportement vis-à-vis de moi avait sûrement évolué.

Ce matin-là, je m'étais donc de nouveau enfermée dans ma chambre sachant que ma mère voudrait que je feigne d'être malade au fond de mon lit, mais pour la première fois depuis mes onze ans, elle vint me voir dans ma chambre. Elle me demanda d'un air pincé de mettre une tenue convenable et de descendre prendre le thé avec elle et la grand-tante Agatha, qui avait demandé ma présence. Elle me recommanda fortement de ne faire aucune gaffe, car si ma mère n'aimait pas cette grand-tante vieille et farfelue, elle et mon père briguaient son énorme fortune, qu'elle apprenne que j'étais cracmol et ils seraient déshérités !

Agatha était arrivé vers quinze heures et j'étais extrêmement nerveuse, j'oscillais entre le fait de contrarier ma mère, de briser ses plans d'héritage et le fait d'être pour une fois traitée comme une égale. Quand elle fut arrivée, Agatha m'a serré dans ses bars et regardé longuement.

« Regardes-toi comme tu as grandis, tu es magnifique Opaline » m'a-t-elle dit. J'éprouvais alors une fierté immense comme je n'en avais pas éprouvé depuis des années.

« Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? »

- Quinze ans.

- Et tu n'es pas à l'école ? S'est-elle enquit.

- Opaline est gravement malade, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'elle quitte la maison, est intervenu ma mère effrayée que je puisse faire une gaffe.

- Oui tu as une petite mine, ma petite, a alors soupiré Agatha, et pour cause ma peau était blême et j'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

L'après-midi s'était passé à merveille, bien que la grand-tante Agatha fût quelque peu diminuée mentalement par son âge avancé. Avant de partir, elle nous annonça qu'elle était mourante. Elle nous confia aussi qu'elle se sentait seule dans son manoir et sachant que je n'allais pas à Poudlard peut-être pourrais-je venir vivre avec elle. Ma mère hésita longuement, prétextant que j'étais malade, que c'était dangereux pour moi et qu'elle devait en parler à son mari, mais Agatha contra en disant que son manoir était protégé, proche de la mer qui plus est et donc me permettrait d'évoluer dans un environnement des plus sain, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ma mère lui répondit qu'elle en reparlerait avec mon père le soir même, tout en raccompagnant la grand-tante à la cheminée du salon d'où elle repartie vers son manoir. Le soir même mes parents discutèrent longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Moi je m'en fichais, mais au moins chez ma grand-tante je n'aurais pas à soutenir les regards honteux et méprisants de mes parents. Finalement mes parents capitulèrent sûrement heureux de me voir partir, étant certains qu'Agatha ne se rendrais pas compte de mon état, leurs permettant de lui rappeler qu'ils existaient par mon intermédiaire et figurer ainsi en bonne place sur son testament.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard je débarquais au manoir des mouettes sur la côte est de l'Angleterre. Ce fut l'une des périodes les plus agréables de ma vie, comme une liberté retrouvée. Ma grand-tante n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma nature, ou peut-être était-elle plus clairvoyante qu'on ne le soupçonnait mais n'en avait cure, ce que j'appréciais fortement. Je me pris d'affection pour cette vieille dame. En échange d'être nourrie, logée, blanchie, de profiter du manoir et du domaine, je lui tenais compagnie, lors de ses repas, l'après-midi pour le thé où nous discutions pendant des heures, le soir. J'appris énormément sur l'histoire de la magie, sujet vaste qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection, c'était une passionnée. Pour se guérir elle se préparait de temps en temps des potions et onguent mais elle se faisait de plus en plus vieille et n'avait plus la dextérité de sa jeunesse aussi m'avait-elle demandé un jour de lui en préparer. Rougissante je lui avais alors avoué que je ne savais pas faire de potions, car à cause de ma « maladie » je n'avais jamais étudié cette matière. Nous étions alors allée dans la pièce où elle s'occupait de ses potions et pour la première fois de ma vie j'appris à faire une potion, simple, certes, mais une potion quand même. J'avais appris quelque chose du monde de la magie.  
>Pour moi ce fut une révélation, c'était une magie que je pouvais exercer même si je ne possédais pas de baguette. Je me pris alors d'intérêt pour cet art magique et pour tous les autres qui ne requérait pas de baguette magique et de sort.<p>

Je revins chez mes parents durant une semaine l'été 2009, Jade avait fini ses études et travaillait au ministère depuis peu. Profitant de son absence, je récupérais ses livres de classe qu'elle avait abandonné dans un vieux carton au grenier. Revenue auprès d'Agatha, je commençais mon apprentissage. J'étais intelligente, je l'avais toujours été et j'apprenais vite. Les potions, l'arithmancie, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des runes, la botanique, l'étude des créatures magiques. Je me plongeais désespérément dans les études que je n'avais pu avoir. Ma magie était mon savoir et ma baguette était mes mains qui exécutaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je prenais ma revanche contre ceux qui m'avait un jour cru incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Mais en avril, le décès de ma grand-tante brisa la quiétude que j'avais retrouvée. Le notaire d'Agatha m'apprit qu'elle avait fait changer son testament trois mois auparavant pour me nommer héritière majoritaire de sa fortune et de ses biens. Hélas n'ayant pas encore dix-sept et étant donc encore mineure, ce sont mes parents qui ont signé le testament, mais au lieu de me donner ce qui me revenait de droit, ils ont mis la main sur cet héritage qu'ils désiraient tant et brisèrent mes espérances. De nouveau j'étais prisonnière de mes parents et qui détestaient ce que j'étais. Ils emménagèrent rapidement dans le manoir des mouettes et me confisquèrent la clé du coffre-fort d'Agatha à Gringotts. Moi qui voulais utiliser cet héritage pour prendre mon indépendance, je me retrouvais sans rien. Cela m'avait mis hors de moi. C'en était trop. Ils m'avaient rejeté et maintenant volé. Ils devaient payer pour ça. Oh oui, ils allaient payer, parole de cracmol !

La semaine qui suivit la signature du testament par mes parents, je me suis enfuie, sans un regard en arrière, regrettant juste de ne pouvoir assister aux obsèques d'Agatha. Je me suis installée à Londres côté moldu grâce aux maigres économies que j'avais gagnées avec le baby-sitting deux ans plus tôt et la vente de quelques bijoux d'Agatha que j'avais subtilisé. J'ai rapidement trouvé un boulot de serveuse dans un café. Ma haine se renforce, comme mon envie de vengeance. Pour les moldus indifférents, je ne suis pas grand-chose, une petite serveuse mignonne qui se bat pour gagner de l'argent, survivre dans ce bas monde et qui court les castings de mannequins en vue de percer et de laisser tomber ce travail misérable. Pour les sorciers je suis moins que rien, une régression, une erreur de la nature, la honte de mes parents et la source de moquerie de ma sœur.

oOoOo

Je m'appelle Opaline Goodwin, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis une cracmol.

Demain je signe mon contrat avec une agence de mode. Je m'adapte vite, très vite, un jour je serais au top et ils seraient mes pieds. Oh oui, ils allaient payer.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette seconde partie !<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plu :) et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive lundi prochain !

N'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est comme les épinards de Popeye, plus on en a plus on est fort !

Bisous

Lol!ne


	3. PART 3 Et elle sourit, confiante

Titre : La vengeance d'une Cracmol.

Auteur : Loline

Résumé : Opaline Goodwin est une cracmol. Après une enfance honteuse et une adolescence remplie de savoir et de rancœur, qu'est-elle devenue ?

Disclamair : Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling, vous le savez-bien :)

Blablas de l'auteur : Et voilà la fin de cette mini histoire. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. A tout de suite après ce chapitre.

**Edit du 26/04/12 :** J'ai remis en page le chapitre, cela s'affichait mal :)

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews ^^

**Rose :** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir (ma première review !), je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur les cracmols et j'avais envie d'explorer ce que pouvait être la vie de ces personnes qui se retrouve finalement dans la position inverse des moldus. Bisous

**Lou :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est vrai qu'opaline aurait pu tomber dans une famille encore pire, mais si elle avait été étouffée dans son sommeil il n'y aurait plus eu d'histoire ^^ Et j'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire pour qu'elle se finissent en 2012, donc les dates ne correspondait pas :D

Pour ce qui est du "Autant pour moi"/"Au temps pour moi" les deux orthographe fonctionnent, "Au temps pour moi" étant celle préconisée par l'Académie française mais elle de plus en plus remplacée par "Autant pour moi" (très bon article sur le sujet www. rue89 . com/89/autant-pour-moi-ou-au-temps-pour-moi_ sans les espaces_, on s'est fait sermonné au boulot par un collègue, alors je l'ai bien retenue ;) ! Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 3<strong>

**Et elle sourit, confiante.**

_16 Août 2012  
><em>

Le sorcier habillé d'une robe d'Auror entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fut quelque peu troublé par la superbe jeune femme qui l'attendait. En effet, elle ne portait pas une robe de sorcière comme tout ceux du monde magique, mais une sorte de robe courte avec une veste dévoilant ses jambes, sûrement un vêtement moldu, ceux-ci avaient toujours de drôle de façon de s'habiller. A ses pieds elle avait des chaussures avec des talons interminables, l'Auror se demanda comment elle pouvait réussir à marcher avec de tels instruments de torture. Sur la table elle avait posé une sorte de besace vraiment différente de toutes celle que l'on vendait sur le chemin de traverse ainsi qu'une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil.

- Bonjour Miss, je suis l'Auror Livingstone. Vous êtes actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire. Pourriez-vous tout d'abord, me confirmer votre nom s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Opaline Goodwin, mais tout le monde m'appelle Opale, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Votre Age ?

- 20 ans demain.

- Vous êtes ici, au département des Aurors, ministère de la magie car votre famille comprenant votre mère Agnès Goodwin née O'Mara, votre père John Goodwin et votre sœur ainée Jade Goodwin a été retrouvée empoisonnés il y a 13 jours, soit le 3 août 2012 à 22h. Toutes nos condoléances miss.

- J'ai été navrée de l'apprendre, merci pour votre sollicitude Auror, dit Opaline son magnifique visage se refermant de tristesse.

- Je vous en prie. Vous savez que vous avez été difficile à retrouver miss. Nous n'avons plus d'information vous concernant depuis vos 11 ans où il a été déclaré que vous étiez atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Vous me semblez bien vivante pourtant.

- Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont caché au monde par ce mensonge.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna l'Auror.

- Je suis née dans une famille de sorciers mais je n'ai pas hérité de la magie de mes parents, je suis ce que vous appelez une cracmol.

- Je vois, répondit-il retenant un sourire de mépris – Cela explique sa tenue, se dit-il en observant les longue jambes de la jeune femme – Vous en vouliez à vos parents de vous avoir caché ainsi ?

- Non, ils ont voulu bien faire, me protéger. Je les ai pardonnés il y a longtemps déjà, soupira-t-elle.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous étiez le 3 août 2012 vers 22h ? demanda l'Auror septique.

- Au travail.

- Si tard ? Quelqu'un peu certifier cela ?

- La centaine de journalistes, de peoples et de badauds présent au défilé où je me suis produite. Je suis mannequin dans le monde moldu.

- Mannequin ?

- Mon métier est d'être belle et d'être prise en photos portant des vêtements de couturiers célèbres.

- Ah... Bien, merci pour cette clarification. Vous pourriez nous fournir des noms ? demanda l'Auror n'ayant pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire tout en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Bien sûr, mais ce sont des moldus, répondit la jeune femme en griffonnant sur le parchemin une longue liste de noms.

- Merci, dit l'Auror quand elle lui tendit le parchemin rempli, nous nous débrouillerons pour les interroger en toute discrétion. Auriez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle on a assassiné votre famille ?

- Non, je n'ai plus de contact avec eux. Je ne les ai plus revus depuis quelques années maintenant.

- Combien exactement ?

- Trois ans.

- Nous pensons que ça a rapport avec l'héritage de votre grand-tante, Agatha Goodwin, morte il y a trois ans justement.

- Si c'est le cas, la personne qui a fait ça s'est trompée de victime, s'étonna Opaline.

- Pourquoi cela ? L'elfe qui étaient sur place et que nous avons interrogé nous ont dit que c'était vos parents qui avaient hérité, d'ailleurs ils habitaient au manoir de votre aïeule.

- C'est moi qui ai hérité majoritairement de ma grande tante, ainsi que du manoir. Barnie est une vieille elfe, elle s'est sûrement trompée sans le vouloir à force de vivre dans le manoir d'Agatha. Il y trois ans j'ai donné une certaine somme d'argent et le manoir à mes parents contre mon indépendance. Je suis partie sans me retourner, expliqua la jeune femme.

- C'est drôle qu'une sorcière cède sa fortune à une cracmol, reprit l'Auror un brin moqueur.  
>- Je me suis occupée de ma grande tante avant sa mort, j'avais énormément d'affection et de respect pour elle, elle me traitait comme son égale. Ça n'a rien de "drôle" si vous voulez mon avis.<p>

- Hum, oui... Pardonnez-moi, répondit-il confus. Hum… Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de parchemins attestant de cette transaction.

- Je peux vous les fournir, ils ont été signés avec un notaire suisse, un ami de ma grande tante, Mr Robert Vance.

- Ce serait bien merci, nous vérifierons cela auprès de Mr Vance. Vous allez souvent sur le chemin de Traverse ?

- J'y achète régulièrement des lotions de beauté, c'est important pour mon travail et les produits sorcier sont meilleurs que ceux des moldus. J'ai aussi gardé la clé du coffre de ma grande tante et je me rends régulièrement à Gringotts pour échanger des gallions contre des livres sterlings.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout changé d'un coup et couper les ponts avec le monde sorcier ? s'étonna l'Auror.

- Vous ne connaissais rien au monde moldu n'est-ce pas ? répondit Opaline, méprisante à son tour. Eh bien, je n'ai pas tout changé d'un coup parce que venir dans une banque moldu avec une telle somme d'argent aurait été très suspect et je pense que vous n'auriez pas tenu à expliquer à des moldus que Gringotts possède autant de ressources. De plus Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre pour de mon argent, pourquoi l'en retirer ?

- Si vous avez hérité autant d'argent, pourquoi travaillez-vous ? reprit l'Auror pincé par la remarque.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous compreniez bien mon « travail », Auror Livingstone. Pour faire cours, mon métier est une passion, je suis connue dans le monde entier, on m'adule, je suis un exemple pour les jeunes filles, je suis une icône, j'ai dû duper une centaine de personne pour venir ici, ils doivent me chercher dans tout Londres à l'heure qu'il est. Alors oui, même riche, je travaille, et j'aime ça.

- Euh… Très... bien miss, répondit l'Auror plus perdu encore, comprenant juste que la jeune femme en face de lui était bien singulière et si elle disait vrai, très populaire - un peu comme les Bizarr'Sisters, se dit-il rassuré par une référence qu'il pouvait comprendre -. Euh... bien. Alors... Dernière question, connaitriez-vous les ingrédients présent sur cette liste ?

Opaline attrapa le nouveau parchemin que l'Auror lui tendit et le parcouru rapidement.  
>- Non désolée. Qu'est-ce ?<p>

- Les ingrédients pour préparer une potion. Sauriez-vous en préparer une ?

- Une soupe certainement, mais pas une potion. J'ai étudié la biologie et la physique en école moldue, pas les potions et la botanique, je n'ai pas été à Poudlard et pour le métier que je fais aujourd'hui ça ne m'aurait servi à rien de savoir mettre des choses dans un chaudron et les remuer, soupira la jeune femme.

- Les potions sont art miss Goodwin. Il ne suffit pas jeter divers ingrédients dans un chaudron comme vous dites, répondit l'Auror piqué au vif par le flegme d'Opaline vis-à-vis d'un art magique, elle qui n'était qu'une cracmol.

- Au temps pour moi Auror Livingstone, je ne voulais pas vous froisser, s'excusa-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire et l'Auror se traita de crétin pour avoir pensé du mal de cette magnifique jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ce sera tout alors miss Goodwin. Merci pour vos réponses, répondit l'Auror offrant lui aussi un sourire à Opaline.

- Appelez-moi Opale, comme tout le monde. Merci à vous. Trouvez celui qui a fait ça. Même si nous ne nous voyions plus, c'était ma famille.

- Comptez sur nous, miss Goo... Opale. Au revoir.

Opaline se leva gracieusement, la mine pourtant sombre, comme ébranlée par la triste nouvelle de la mort de sa famille. Ses longs cheveux blonds et brillants cascadaient élégamment sur ses épaules et son dos. Du haut des douze centimètres de talons de ses Jimmy Choo et vêtue d'un ensemble Chanel, dévoilant ses longues jambes, qu'elle avait reçu la veille en cadeau, elle était plus belle que jamais.

- Au revoir Auror Livingstone, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Un aspirant Auror l'attendait de l'autre côté pour la ramener dans le grand hall du ministère. Une fois arrivée dans le grand hall, elle le remercia sobrement puis s'éloigna.

Autour d'elle les sorciers la regardait passer éberlués. Elle semblait si improbable dans cette tenue au milieu du ministère de la magie. Autant qu'un sorcier en robe pourpre en plein Londres moldu, si ce n'est plus. Les hommes fixaient ses formes et ses longues jambes, les femmes la trouvaient trop peu et bizarrement – ou vulgairement auraient dit certaines – vêtue. Quel que soit la réaction qu'elle engendra, personne ne put ignorer Opaline.

La jeune femme mis sa paire de lunette de soleil et alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la cabine téléphonique qui la ramènerai dans le Londres moldu. Tandis qu'elle observait les sorciers qui tout autour d'elle s'étaient arrêté dans leurs activités pour la regarder, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire vainqueur, méprisant et ironique.  
>Elle qui n'était qu'une cracmol trois ans auparavant, venait d'arrêter le temps dans le ministère de la magie et était aujourd'hui devenue l'une des plus grandes icônes du monde moldu. Ses lignes de chaussures et ses parfums s'arrachaient partout dans le monde. Elle avait un pouvoir bien plus puissant que la magie entre les mains : une image médiatique.<p>

Elle avait réussi.

Elle avait réalisé tout cela avec l'aide de l'arithmancie qui lui avait permis de savoir quand et où placer ses cartes et dévoiler ses atouts. Grâce à l'art des potions elle avait sublimé sa peau et sa chevelure et pu convaincre des partenaires récalcitrants avec des filtres magiques. Avec l'aide la botanique, elle avait créé des parfums enivrants et addictifs.  
>Aujourd'hui elle était enfin libre de sa famille honteuse de sa nature et qui l'avait volé, de sa jeunesse et de son argent.<p>

Elle avait réussi.

Elle avait réalisé une potion que même peu de sorciers savaient préparer : un poison compliqué qu'elle avait préparé durant cinq long mois. Elle avait envouté des pions, sorciers ou moldus, grâce à ses charmes naturels pour parvenir à ses fins et réunir les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. C'est ainsi que quinze jours auparavant, sous une autre apparence grâce à du polynectar, qu'elle avait vendu à sa famille du thé contenant le poison. Elle avait tué sa famille et le ministère de la magie n'avait aucune preuve contre elle et dorénavant plus aucune suspicion à son égard. Elle les avait bernés, tous sorciers qu'ils étaient.  
>Opaline sourit de plus belle.<br>Oh oui, elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi avec des moyens sorciers alors qu'on l'en croyait incapable.

Elle avait eu sa vengeance.

oOoOo

Opaline sortit de la cabine à l'apparence désaffectée, tourna le coin de la ruelle accéda au boulevard où elle avait semé quelques journalistes et fans quelques heures plus tôt pour se rendre au ministère de la magie.

- Opale !

- Opale !

- Par ici ! Opale !

- Regardez-ici !

Opale, un sourire s'il vous plait ! Scandaient les journalistes et fans qui l'aperçurent enfin, s'attroupant autour d'elle.

- Opale !

- Opale, le lancement de votre nouveau parfum "Magic Filter" est pour demain soir, la soirée promet d'être fantastique avec de nombreux VIP et journalistes du monde entier. "O-Addict" s'arrache depuis des mois dans toutes les parfumeries, êtes-vous confiante ? S'enquit une journaliste.

- Je suis toujours confiante, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette mini histoire !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment alors je suis contente de l'avoir concrétisée.

N'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est comme du prozac pour les dépressifs, plus on en a plus on est heureux !

Bisous

Lol!ne


End file.
